More Than A Partner
by WolfCandies
Summary: Agent 8 is new to Inkopolis... She has no money, no home, and no one to count on. All that changes when she meets Agent 3. Follow their story to see how they get on. Rated M for possible Lemons in the future.


Agent 3 X Agent 8 |:| Inkling X Octoling |:| Tenya X Tenley

* * *

Note: This chapter was almost completely rewritten. I wasn't too happy with how short it seemed and felt like there where plot holes and things. Hope this version is better, please let me know if it's better or if I should change it back. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fresh Start

Agent 3 and Agent 8 had made it back to Inkopolis. Agent 8 stepped off the ship, looking at the glory of Inkopolis. She was amazed. She had never seen a place as big. As Agent 8 blindly looked around at the inklings in Inkopolis, Agent 3 walked past her, not saying a word. 8 had only noticed her walk past when Pearl and Marina came up from behind her. Pearl was the first to hug her from behind.

"You did well out there 8," Pearl said, patting the Octoling on the back.

"thanks, it's all because of your guy's help!" 8 replied.

"Not that this isn't a great time for a conversation, perhaps 8 would like to explore a bit of Inkopolis." 8 nodded in agreement with Marina and looked at Pearl with gleaming eyes.

"Guess it's a good time to go explore a while" Pearl agreed."Come back before late maybe!" Pearl added.|I'll be sure to come back soon!"

With that 8 ran off, off to explore the entirety of Inkopolic and its beauty. Also on her mind was to go off and find the mysterious Agent 3

* * *

|:| ^w^ |:|

* * *

8 had been looking around for about 15 minutes. She wasn't familiar with Inkopolis so she hadn't a clue where she was going. She was curious about the shops and everything, but she was kinda shy with all the Inklings around. She obviously got plenty of stares, some welcoming, and some not. This one male Inkling was gonna walk up to her but was held back by a couple other Inklings.

Looking around a bit more, 8 made a discussion to enter a clothing shop, Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe, which seemed like the most popular since it was stationed so close to the center of Inkopolis. She walked up to the shop and entered through the opened door. Beside the door was an Inkling crouched down on the ground, looking at her phone. 8 wondered a bit about the device but didn't think about it too hard.

8 entered the store and inside was about 3 Inklings. In the corner, however, was a short Inkling, if 8 was mistaken by the faded green color, she could tell it was Agent 3. 8, full of joy ran up to 3 and hugged her from behind, almost picking her up from the ground. 3 jumped at the sudden hug assault. 3 looked over her shoulder at Agent 8. 8 smiled as she put 3 back on the ground. There was an obvious height difference between the two. 3 was about shoulder length compared to 8. Agent 8 had also taken notice in 3's lack of her hero uniform. Instead, she was wearing Black Arrowband Glasses, an Eggplant Mountain Coat, and Black Norimaki 750s. 8 though she looked cute in glasses, she would never admit it out loud though.

"Agent 3! I would never have thought I'd see you here!" 8 blurted out. At the sound of hearing her Agent name, Agent 3 panicked and covered Agent 8's mouth, pushing the two of them into a nearby dressing room. Agent 3 turned around and locked the door, then glared back at 8.

8 found this glare very intimidating and made herself small in the corner of the dressing room. 3 angrily blurted out,"You can't just yell my Agent name out in public like that, we are Agents for a reason" She growled. 8 gulped down her guild before replying."I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." 8 said looking away."Clearly" 3 said annoyed.

The two fell quiet for a minute or two. After a bit of silence, 8 spoke up."What should I call you then? I-I mean when we aren't doing missions that is." 3 sighed for a moment before making up her mind and replying."Tenya, call me Tenya when we aren't on duty" 3 replied. With a bit more hesitation Tenya spoke up again."What should I call you?" 8 fell quit and wasn't sure how to respond."W-Well, I don't have any other name other then Agent 8, it's kinda a long story I don't want to get into right now" 8 said, her words falling short."Tenley... I'll call you Tenley from this day on." Tenya said, her cheeks turning a soft green color.

Agent 8 brighten up at the name and jumped up and hugged Tenya again. This time, Tenya's feet didn't even touch the floor."P-Put me down" She barked. Tenley jumped and let go of Tenya's waist, accidentally dropping her to the ground."Whoops, sorry" Tenley said helping Tenya back up off the dirty floor.

Tenya swept the dirt off her and looked at Tenley's getup."You are gonna need a change of clothes." Tenya thought for a moment before leaving the dressing room. Tenley was about to follow her when she was ordered to stay there for a minute.

Tenley waited in the dressing room for a bit until Tenya came back, in hand was a black hoodie, on it had some Inkling writing in a gold color, it wasn't something Tenley was able to read easily though.

"Try this on," Tenya said tossing it at Tenley before closing the door behind her. Tenley tried it on and it fit perfectly, like a glove, it was perfect. Tenley liked it quite a bit."It fits perfectly!" "Good, take it off so I can pay for it," Tenya said from the other side of the door. Tenley took it off and walked out and handed it to Tenya. Tenya paid for the hoodie and ordered Tenley to go back and put it on and take her Agent outfit off.

Tenley returned in a minute in her new hoodie. Tenya had to admit it was cute but didn't want such info leaked to such an impressional Octoling like Tenley.

"Follow me, you need some more gear if you wanna fit in and not get a tun of glares." Tenya leads Tenley out into the streets of Inkopolis. Besides the clothing shop was a shoe shop, Shella Fresh, run by a large guy named Bisk. He was pretty intimidating until Tenley realized he dedicated his life to selling shoes to Inklings. He did look pretty harmless if anything. Tenya walked to a side of the shop and picked out a pair of Moto Boots. Tenya paid and hurry out of the shop and straight to the next one next door. They entered the headgear shop, Headspace, that was more crowded then the other two had been. There seemed to be a sale on some items but it wasn't the reason Tenya was there. She headed for to the counter and asked for a pair of Pilot Goggles. Flow gave her the pair of goggles and the pair left the store.

The two stepped back into the street of Inkopolis and Tenya walked over to a small stall. Inside the stall was Crusty Sean. He was handing out drinks to Inklings who passed by. Tenya and Tenley walked up and greeted the crustation.

"How's business today Sean?" Tenya asked."Not bad, more than normal actually. So, what can I do for you today Ten?" Tenya paused for a minute before responding." I'll get a Deep-Fried Shwaffle, a Super Seanwich, a Salt-Berry Shake, and a Coka Cocoa." "Quite a bit today huh" Crusty Sean chuckled."Ya, treating this Octoling today" Tenya also said, chuckling softly with Sean." An Octoling huh, Those are rare to see in a place as strict on species bans like this." He said with a kinda stern look on his face."She's a special exception in this case" Tenya said winking before taking the food and ushering Tenley towards an empty table in the back of the lot.

The two sat down and began chatting for a while."If you don't mind me asking, why did you pay for these clothing items?" Tenley asked, kinda pulling at the collar of the hoodie."I didn't want you blowing my cover by you wearing your gear around." It made enough sense for Tenley to brush it off and return to their previous conversation.

Tenley sipped the Coka Cocoa. It had a strange taste, but she soon warmed to the taste of it. Across the table, Tenya pulled out her phone and started to drift away from answering Tenley's questions.

"What are you doing?" Tenley asked, getting up and scooting herself to that side of Tenya's table. On the screen of Tenya's phone, she noticed a banner of the website she was on, Reefbook, it looked complicated. She sits back in her spot and looked around at the Inklings around the place. After a bit, she eyes landed on this male Inkling, his tentacles where blue, and he looked pretty big. He walked towards the table and slammed his palm on the table as he glanced Tenley's way. This startled Tenya so much she almost dropped her drink. The guy smirked looking in Tenley's direction.

"Not often one of your kind come around here. You could get strange looks from other Inklings, or perhaps someone would want to see more than just your tentacles" He said smirking. Tenley's tentacles curled upwards as she guy got closer.

"Do you mind, we are eating, and she is fine with me, so fuck off dude," Tenya said, getting a bit aggressive. The guy shot around and looked at the one who dared to speak back."What did you say shorty?" He said baring his teeth at her."I said fuck off bulky" She growled back. The guy clearly couldn't take a hint and got himself closer to Tenley. He smirked grabbed Tenley by the waist. As Tenya sough this it pushed her over the edge. Tenya kicked the big guy in the gut and grabbed Tenley by the wrist and pulled her towards Pearl and Marina's studio.

The two entered and as the guy followed he was swiftly stopped by two burly male bodyguards. Both Tenya and Tenley sighed, happy to get away from him." I'm sorry you had to witness something like that Tenley." Tenya said feeling kinda bad."It's alright, if I hadn't had you there to protect me and your quick thinking, who knows what that guy could have done." Tenley said, chuckling a bit. Tenya on the other hand still felt kinda bad. It wasn't the best situation to be put in considering she was new to this whole thing.

The two of them walked into Pearl and Marina's studio and the two of them where instantly pounced on. Pearl clung to Tenya's chest and Marnina picked Tenley up, holding her in her arms.

Pearl and Marina let the two go and the four of them sat down and talked for a while. It was getting dark fast and Tenley still hadn't a place to stay the night.

"So, where are you staying tonight Tenley?" Pearl asked."Not sure" Tenley replied."Well you could stay with-" "She is staying with me" Tenya but in, cutting Marina off.|Oh, well alright, see you two in the morning!" Pearl and Marina waved goodbye as the pair walk home.

* * *

|:| ^w^ |:|

* * *

Tenya and Tenley had arrived at a small apartment complex. The pair walked into the building and was greeted by a female Inkling.

"Welcome back Tenya, who is your friend?" She asked."This is my friend, Tenley, she gonna stay with me for a while, she's new here" Tenya explained to the lady."Oh, well that's sweet of you Tenya. Well, anyway, goodnight you two" She waved and passed the two into a room around the corner.

"Who was that?" Tenley asked."She's the landlord her lives here, she's a pretty sweet lady, no?" "Sweet is right" Tenley smiled."Alright, let's go home" Tenya said, leading Tenley up a flight of stairs. The two of them stopped on the first floor and walked to the end of the hall. As they walked, Tenley took notice how the rooms seemed to be numbered in a zigzag, starting from the right to left. they finally ended at apt 6. Tenya unlocked the door and let Tenley in. Tenya relocked the door as she entered.

"So you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Tenya said."What, no, you sleep in your bed, I'll sleep on the couch, I would feel bad if I stole your bed." Tenley said, trying to convince her not to sleep on the couch."I can't let my guest sleep on the couch" "Fine, we will both sleep in the bed" Tenley blurted out. Instantly as she said that she noticed Tenya's face turning a dark green. Before Tenya could protest, Tenley grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the hall to a room she assumed was Tenya's room. Was was right, it was the Inklings room. It was pretty generic, to say the least.

Tenya escaped Tenley's grasp and walked over to her closet annoyed."Put this on" Tenya said, handing her a pair of purple silk pajamas."Go get dressed and meet back here" Tenley didn't really understand why she had to change somewhere else, but she did what she was told.

Down the hall, he found a small bathroom. She locked the door as she walked into the bathroom and changed into the pajamas given to her. She first took off the hoodie then placed it on the sink along with her goggles then took off the shoes. She put on the purple pajamas and walked out to the living room.

In the living room, she placed her gear on the couch and was going to go back to the bedroom when a door in the kitchen opened up. From the room came an older looking Inkling guy. She was pretty big, kinda like the guy from before. His color was pink and he was only wearing boxers. The guy didn't really take notice of her as she went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Tenley was gonna go confront him when she heard a familiar voice from down the hall.

"I'm surprised you're up so late Calvin" Tenya laughed as she entered the kitchen.

"I was hungry," He said tiredly. Tenya nodded and handed him the milk as she made himself a bowl of cereal. The guy walked back into his room and went back to bed.

"Come on Tenley," Tenya said, grabbing the Octoling by the wrist and dragging her back to the room.

They entered the room and Tenya instantly got into the bed and under the covers. Tenley followed her and got in the bed too. Tenya took her glasses off and lay them on the nightstand beside the bed and turned off the light and fell asleep. Tenley did the same and laid down on the pillow and fell asleep as well.

* * *

I hope this was better then what was here before.


End file.
